


Get Out

by AL13



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sad, i was sad just writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Ian cheats on Mickey, and he finds out and leaves Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

"It was a mistake Mick," Ian tried to plead. They had finally managed to fix all of the kinks in their relationship and Ian ruined it so quickly. Mickey hadn’t wanted Ian to continue his job at that stupid club, and had tried on multiple accounts to make him quit. But Ian _liked_ it, and it was good pay, so it was something that Mickey just had to deal with. And it had seemed to be working out just fine, Mickey had even stopped accompanying Ian every time he went to work. He _trusted_ the stupid red head.

"Save it." Mickey bustled around the apartment they’d bought with the money Ian earned working at the damn club. Ian asked Mickey to stop pimping out Svetlana and her whores, he did that for him, and got a job as a fucking cashier. Ian wanted him to have a civilized carrier. Well fuck that. "I’m leaving. At least next time you’ll be able to bring the twink home, instead of having to fuck him in a public bathroom."

As soon as Ian told Mickey that he’d cheated, Mickey was grabbing bags and emptying drawers. Mickey’d had the decency to stay loyal, even if he wasn’t the best at expressing feelings. Ian on the other hand was an open book to Mickey and if Ian cheated, well then he couldn’t classify it as a petty mistake. Mickey wasn’t allowing him to just get away with it. “I wasn’t in my right mind. I was drunk, and who knows what might’ve been in the tablets I was given.”

"Don’t act like you couldn’t have stopped it," Mickey shouted at Ian, who stood near the dresser, trying to prevent Mickey from retracting his clothes.

"Please don’t leave Mick. We can fix this," he begged.

"I loved you, and I trusted you. But I can’t trust you anymore." Mickey always figured that it would be the other way around, that Ian would be leaving while Mickey tried to pretend not to care. Mickey thought that he’d be the one to fuck it up. And that he’d be left heartbroken instead of Ian.

Ian started taking the clothes that Mickey had carelessly stuffed into a duffel bag out, folding them and stuffing them back into the dresser. “ _Ian_.” Mickey pushed him out of the room, locking the door until he finished packing. Ian was leaning against the door, a sobbing mess, and Mickey had to force the door open, sliding Ian along with it on the carpet. “If I left anything, call Mandy.” Mickey slammed the door to their apartment, and he didn’t look back at the ball that was Ian, because then he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is shorter then I thought. I may or may not have an alternate, happy ending. I just couldn't leave it so sad.


End file.
